1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disazo dyestuffs having a monofluorotriazinyl group for cellulose-containing fibers. More specifically, it relates to disazo dyestuffs having a trifluorotriazinyl group which dye cellulose fibers, polyester fibers or mixed fibers consisting of polyester fibers and cellulose fibers in an orange color having excellent various fastness properties, particularly light fastness.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following two dyestuffs which contain a monofluorotriazinyl group and dye cellulose fiber/polyester mixed fabrics in yellow to orange colors are known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 151064/1980): ##STR2##